Christmas Eve: A Sizzy Lemon
by XxMorgensternxX
Summary: It is Christmas Eve night and the Instutite is quiet. Isabelle finds Simon, whom is hungry for blood. What will happen on this wonderful night? -Sizzy Lemon-


It was Christmas Eve night at 10:40pm. Jocelyn, Luke, Maryse, Robert and all the others have left. Clary, Jace, Simon, Isabelle, Alec, and Magnus all had a little after party. Everyone was excited for Christmas tomorrow, but everyone has left to there room to finally sleep. As Isabelle started to her room, she saw Simon, her lovely boyfriend, was stuck in the kitchen cleaning the eggnog glasses.

"Si," Isabelle asked very hesitant, she was now changed out of the dress and into some leggings and a loose tanktop.

"Yea Iz." Simon stopped the water and looked over his shoulder to see her flushed face. A dark mistletoe musk filled the Institute, Simon seemed to blend in with the cold weather.

"Will you lay with me tonight?" she asked. Downworlders weren't really allowed in here, but neither were mundanes and they broke that rule with Simon. Izzy thought back to those times, first meeting him, felt like ages ago.

"Of course." he said, setting the Christmas-y glass down on the counter and walked over to her. She stalked to her room and laid on her bed, Simon was then on the bed with her and tucked a cold arm around her. With the snow and Simon next to her, it left her cold but somehow she felt warm inside.

"You seem cold." he said lightly as he put the pink thermal blanket over her, she lifted her head to see him. It took her a moment to realize that the Mark of Cain was no longer there, she smiled a little. _Risking his life for Clary, would he ever love me more than her? _Isabelle started to wonder off in her own mind.

"Simon, you haven't fed in a while. You know if you need to, it's okay, I'm right here." she says moving her hair so her warm neck laid on his chest.

"I can't feed off of you again Isabelle. I know you liked it last time but I didn't stop myself, I don't want that to happen again. But this time, I would… take it too far." he says trying to get it through her thick skull.

"But I didn't want you to stop, and I don't want you to ever stop. Si, it felt _good." _she said admittingly. She pushed her head up and purred in his ear, nibbling slightly on his earlobe. He exhaled with a sort of pleasure, his fangs starting to come out.

"I'll just go grab a bag at Jordans." he starts to say, Isabelle put her 2 fingers on his chin and moved his head so he looked at her. Simon tried with all his might to restrain the fangs and not listen to the light flutter of her heartbeat. She bared her neck and whispered something. Usually he would hear since of his vampirism but the beat of her pulse pounded in his head, he couldn't help but softly bite down.

Isabelle gasped, remembering the pleasure that overwhelmed her last time he bit her, blood gushing into Simon's mouth. The salty warm blood that satisfied him and Isabelle was just happy she could. She lifted herself so she was on top but Simon brought her down he was, blood still pouring in his mouth. He quickly detached himself and looked away, tiny trickles of blood running down his chin, his fangs retracting.

"You were supposed to stop me, that was longer than last time. We have to stop It, it's not healthy." he said shameful. Isabelle knew that she was falling for this boy hard and whenever he bit her, it brought her into this other world that they both enjoyed.

"Si, I'm a shadowhunter who battles demons for a living, I'm not suppose to be healthy. No, I don't wanna stop, I know I should but I don't care." she said, her breaths still heavy, the side of her neck hot.

"I mean healthy relationship, and you should care. I'm a vampire, I kill." he said, she sighed, he eventually climbed off of her and they sat like that for a few minutes. The argument was ended but there was a sort of awkwardness.

Izzy awkwardly climbed on top of Simon and sort of hugged him, burying her face in the crook of his neck. At first it was weird, feeling no pulse but it was somehow calmer than being able to find one. He lifted her face and looked at her, the blood that was once wet on his chin dry.

"Izzy, look. I'm not saying I don't love it, I just don't think you are completely safe with me." he said honestly, his eyes pleading with forgiveness but with a tinge of hunger for lust. She didn't care, she couldn't help herself, she kissed him. Izzy tasted the her own sweet blood on his lips, she straddled her hips to his as he started kissing down her neck, licking up the extra blood on the punctured holes. This would have hurt and Isabelle had to admit it stung but a quiet moan escaped her lips.

"We shouldn't." he muttered as he kissed her tenderly skin collarbone, he sat up slightly as Iz clawed at his back as if saying _don't stop. _He knew he had to drag himself away but he was well under her spell and there was no way of escaping. When Isabelle wanted something, she got it. Isabelle kissed whatever she could, shoulder, neck, back.

He quickly broke the kiss to remove his shirt, he tugged on the hem of Isabelles purple tank top, she took it off which revealed a nude bra with white lace. Simon danced his fingertips around her curves, sometimes the scars of runes. Isabelle imagined it as if it were a stele that tickled up and down her body, but instead of a sting it felt like ice to the touch. She started dragging her fingers on his scalp, tugging on pieces of hair that made him moan.

"Simon, don't stop." Izzy whispered as he put his thumbs near the sensitive spot on her chest.

"Your wish is my command." he fumbled with the back of the bra, Izzy giggled as she ended removing it herself.

"So beautiful." he moaned as he laid her on the bed and kissed her breast, sucking and licking a little. She gasp, Simon thought he did something wrong but then they turned to deep moans and he knew she was enjoying this. Isabelle removed his pants quickly as he then removed hers, things were heating up fast. Simon was now long gone from pulling himself away, as was Izzy. They came in eye contact as they started kissing on the lips again, both in complete indulgence. They were both left in their undergarments, but none of that seemed to cross Simon, although this would be his first time. He would be stunned if this were Izzy's first, but he bet 99.9% it wasn't.

"Si, is this your first?" she asked in heavy hot breaths, her voice low and husky. Simon didn't answer, he couldn't answer something like that to someone as beautiful as Iz. "Really? You and Clary have never…" Izzy trailed off.

"Ew." Simon felt like puking, that one time they dated he knew she still had feelings for Jace and it didn't feel right to him. Best Friends try and date but it never works out, but lately he has felt his crush for Clary fade. Being replaced by Izzy. Now here he was, almost naked with her in a low dim room on Christmas Eve night as a vampire. Life changing, ain't it?

Izzy threw her head back and laughed, a soft pure joyful laugh. She seemed completely free of all shadowhunter and downworlder business, like she was a mundane. "Okay, I'll take that as a no." she giggled as she reached up and kissed him. But this time it wasn't hot and heavy, it was sweet and… innocent. _Though how could sex be innocent? _Isabelle thought, her mind was distracted as Simon started kissing her waist down to the pantyline, licking even. She exhaled, and wondered how was he so good as a virgin. Simon was shocked himself, and then he laughed at a thought which popped in his mind randomly.

"What?" Isabelle found herself grinning, she would have never thought of spending a Christmas Eve like this.

"Sexy vampire mojo." he broke out in laughs, as did Isabelle. "HEY! Could you keep it down in there!" Magnus yelled out from Alecs room, wonder what they were doing. Wink Wink. Simon slowly went back to kissing and slowly removing her panties. She clawed at his back again, lust coursing through her veins.

Simon then started to kiss the cleanly shaved area, Isabelle let out an insecure moan. Isabelle brought Simon up slowly as she went on top of him, feeling the bulge from his undergarment. She ripped off his boxers, he blushed slightly. I_t makes sense_, Isabelle thought,_ if he can blush, he can have an erection, right? _She started kissing him from his ears to his hips, she put her finger over his length and rubbed it up and down softly and playfully. Simon let out a deep moan that he has been hiding, forgotten about how deep his voice could go.

Simon put his, now somewhat warm hand on the inside of her thigh, very close to her most insecure and sensitive place. "Are you sure Iz?" he asks, love and concern clearly written everywhere on his face.

"Yes." she pleads, he does soft circles, the skin clear of black runes or scars. "Iz, I don't wanna do this if you don't, it might hurt." he said, trying to convince her out. He doesn't want to do anything he'll regret, or have Izzy regret.

"Please Simon, I want this. Please." she was starting to beg with a whine in her voice. He kissed her on the cheek lightly then entered her.

Isabelle gasped and squeezed her eyes shut with pain. Simon whispered love nothings to her and the pain seemed to dull. Even if Isabelle was a shadowhunter, things can still hurt that can't be replaced by runes. Simon kept a nice slow pace for Izzy, and he was on top so it'd be more comfortable for both of them. Soon the pain had completely dulled and then hurricanes of ecstasy pleasure rolled in. She moaned out his name and kissed him wherever she could reach. Simon took this as a note that she enjoyed it and to even pick up the pace.

The pace quickened and even Simon let out a moan, Isabelle knows she should have put a silence rune on the door but she couldn't now. The pace was fast and they were both covered in a heavy sheen of sweat. Soon the pleasure had built up to too much and they both felt the end of it coming. Friction built and they both moaned in unison, hitting their orgasims together.

Simon rolled off of Isabelle in heavy pants, lightly pulling the sheet over them. Isabelle breathed heavily, the wind knocked out of her. When Simon pulled off of Isabelle, Izzy felt like there was a part of her missing, she snuggled up to Simon and he wrapped an arm around her.

"Sorry Iz." Simon breathed, Izzy furrowed her eyebrows.

"For what? You did nothing wrong?" Izzy said looking up toward his big brown eyes.

"Nevermind, you'll just deny it." he stated, "Merry Christmas Isabelle." Isabelle smiled and kissed his cheek tiredly. She put a leg over his warm body and rested her head on his chest and slowly drifted off into a deep sleep, followed by Simon.

**A/N: There was my first lemon, I didn't mean to have my first story a one-shot lemon but oh well. Unless you want me to add on…? Also sorry, I meant to post this Christmas Eve! Please review, and thanks! - XxMorgensternxX**


End file.
